OverWatch Q&A Session
by SMG4's SuperFan
Summary: (Same story as OverWatch Aniversary Celebration) This is a huge Q&A with all 24 OverWatch heroes! (Including Emily!). Post in the review section to get your questions to be answered by the OverWatch crew!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey, guys, as you probably know or don't know, OverWatch is getting a big Anniversary event soon, and to celebrate, I thought I would do a few things. We have my top ten heroes, top ten skins, top five ultimates, and a Q&A with the 24 heroes of OverWatch, in fact, some of them are with me now. Say hi guys.

Tracer: Hi, love!

McRee: Howdy.

Reaper: _**DEATH WALKS AMONG YOU.**_

Mercy: Hello!

(Genji then breaks into the room.)

Genji: _I NEED HEALING!_

(Mercy then hits Genji with her staff, Genji is knocked out cold.)

Well, uh... If you want to be part of the Q&A, then comment, maybe your question will be answered by your favorite heroes. In the meantime, we'll be taking Genji to the hospital... Oh, and remember to follow, comment, and like. This is SMG4's Superfan, and we really need a doctor right now...


	2. Chapter 2: Top 6 Heroes

Hey guys, well, we took Genji to the hospital, and he's fine, just a minor concussion. Anyway, I'm back with another small group of OverWatch heroes. Say I guys.

Soldier 76: Hey.

Bastion: Bweep-boop! (Hello!)

Sombra: Hey.

Zenyatta: Peace be with you.

Hanzo: Hello.

Orisa: Hello!

Anyway, now for the first countdown! Today, we will be counting down my top six heroes. On May the 24th, there will be a surprise. It'll be big, so be prepared. Anyway, on with the countdown!

Dishonorable mention: Bastion

Sigh... Bastion, one of the most, if not the most OP hero in the game. His turret mode is way too OP, and he's just not fun to play as.

Bastion: Bwoop-bwoop. (You're not fun to play as.)

#6: Orisa

Orisa is a great hero, with a decent yet powerful gun, a good barrier, a good damage reducer, and a miniature Gravaton Surge. (OK, if I said that wrong, don't get defensive. I've already got a review about my spelling of McCree's name.) The only thing bad about her was her ARG. It wasn't as bad as Sombra's ARG, but we all thought the clues meant we would be getting Doomfist as a hero, and a great fist that smells like-

(Doomfist comes crashing into the room on a jet ski, like in that Old Spice commercial. All rights to Old Spice go to them, not me.)

Doomfist: (Imagine his voice as Terry Crews.) OLD SPICE MAKES YOU SMELL LIKE POWER! IT'S SO POWERFUL IT SELLS ITSELF IN FANFICTIONS! POWER!

Uh... well that was unexpected. Anyway, onto #5.

#5: Tracer

Tracer, the face of the entire game. She's fast, has a reliable gun, a good ultimate that can be essential for combo ults, and her recall ability can help in a pinch. She's a great hero, but she's not one off my mains.

Doomfist: SHE GOOD! BUT SHE SHOULD SAY THAT WIDOWTRACER FANFICS ARE GETTING OUT OF HAND! SHE HAS POWER!

#4: Mercy

Ah Mercy, the essential healer. Her staff is basically the Medigun from TF2. (If I get the weapon name wrong, it's because I never played TF2) She can heal and boost damage with it. She has a handy pistol in case of assault an her, and her ult, Resurrect, can revive any dead heroes on the same team. She is great, and the healer I use whenever I choose the class.

#3: Soldier 76

Soldier 76 is the most simple hero of them all. You play Call of Duty? Well 76 plays like that. With his Heavy Pulse Rifle, Helix Rockets, Biotic Field, and his ultimate, Tactical Visor is an aim-bot. He's one of my 3 mains.

#2:

the hero who's actually a gamer, being a former StarCraft II champion, pilots a pink battle mech with dual fusion cannons. She has a defence matrix, and if she ever gets the mech destroyed, she can use her trusty light pistol. She's one of the only heroes to have 2 ultimates, Call Mech, and Self Destruct. She may be a gremlin, but she's one of my 3 mains.

#1: _**REAPER**_

 _ **Yes, I'm typing in bold and italic to make it look like how I make Reaper's lines look like. Reaper holds a special place out of all the heroes for me. I got my first Play of the Game with him, and I've mastered him over the months of playing. For guns, he uses Hellfire Shotguns, he can get around the map using Wraith Form, and Teleport, and when stealthy, he can use his ult, Death Blossom to clear out enemies galore. The main of my 3 mains.**_

Well there it was, my top 6 heroes. At least this time no one had to go to the hospital. Don't forget to put your questions in the review for the Q&A! They'll be put in the Q&A chapter! Remember to like, share, and follow! This is SMG4's SuperFan signing out!

(OK, Doomfist get out of the studio now.)


	3. Chapter 3: Q&A Part 1

Ow Rro Well, hey guys! Today is the day of the big surprise I was talking about! Today is May 24th, one year ago on this day, OverWatch went into Public Beta, and to celebrate, we are having part one of the Q&A session. I've got all the OverWatch heroes here, say hi guys.

Ana: Hello.

Bastion: Bweep-Boop! (Hello!)

: Hey!

Genji: Hello.

Hanzo: Hello.

Junkrat: Hey, BOOM!

Lucio: Hello, hello!

McCree: Howdy.

Mei: Hello!

Mercy: Hello!

Orisa: Hello. I am Orisa, protector of Numbani.

Pharah: Hello.

Reaper: _ **DEATH WALKS AMONG YOU.**_

Reinhardt: Hello!

Roadhog: **Hey.**

Soldier 76: Hey.

Sombra: Hola!

Symmetra: Hello.

Torbjorn: Greetings!

Tracer: Hi, love!

Widowmaker: Bonjour.

Winston: Hi there!

Zarya: Hello.

Zenyatta: Peace be with you.

Anyway, now that we're all here, we can start the Q&A session. Be aware that this is only part one, so if you still want to ask the OverWatch team some questions, leave a question in the review section!

Soldier 76: But Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra are Talon!

True, but in my upcoming OverWatch stories, I'm going to put you all on OverWatch. Let's just say that Talon has fallen apart. Now let's get our first question.

Question #1: From pspowner300, "To Sombra, what is your relationship with McCree?"

Sombra: He's a cool guy. We like to hang out sometimes and have drinking contests, it's tie game, the next one will be the tiebreaker. We might be getting into a relationship. He's not in a relationship with Hanzo, so yah, we might be dating sometime soon.

Question #2: From TFM101, "To the old OverWatch, is Angela (Mercy) gay, or European?)

Soldier 76: Well, she's from Switzerland, so yes she's German, but is she a lesbian? I don't know, I never asked.

Reaper: **_OF COURSE SHE'S EUROPEAN! SHE'S SWISS! AS FOR HER BEING A LESBIAN... WELL THERE WAS THIS TIME SHE HIT ON ANA, BUT SHE WAS REALLY DRUNK AT THE TIME._**

McCree: Well, she's from Switzerland, and I do remember her being on dates with a few of the girls from the old OverWatch, but then again, I saw her with a few guys.

Mei : Mrs. Ziegler? Well, yes she's from Switzerland, but is she a lesbian? I don't know, we didn't really interact much before I went to Ecopoint Antarctica.

Tracer: Well love, she's from the great nation of Switzerland, and we went on a few dates befor the Swiss HQ explosion, but I did see her with some guys.

Ana: Yes, she's European. Is she a lesbian? Well, she flirted with me one time, but she was really drunk at the time, so I don't know.

Winston: Yes, she's European, her records say she's from Switzerland. Is she a lesbian? Maybe.

Mercy: Yes, I'm from Switzerland, which is in Europe. Oh, am I a lesbian? Sigh... I get this question a lot, so I'll tell you this, I'm bisexual.

Question #3: From TFM101 again, "To the Omnics, do you fell as if you are persecuted, or discriminated, against, sometimes?"

Bastion: Bweep-Bop-Boop. (I don't venture into cities. When you're an Omnic that was used in the Omnic Crisis, then cities are a horrible place to go. I mainly just venture into forests with Torbjorn. I don't really ever fell either at all.)

Orisa: Efi has received theatening notes because of creating me, but I comfort her through it all. Most of these come from Omnic haters, but am I ever either in public, yes, yes I have.

Genji: It's hard when you are a cyborg. It took a lot of Zenyatta's teaching to free my spirit, but when I am in cities, people look at me with odd stares, and I can't go to some places because of that. I've been attacked by anti-Omnic groups, but I've managed to get away from them.

Zenyatta: I have gone into the cities, people see me as one of the Shambali, and while it is nice, there are people with corrupt souls, who have tried to attack me, and I hope that they can see the light soon.

Final Question: from CoolKidMcGee, "How does have infinite mechs at her disposal?"

: Let's just say that South Korea's budget is very high. Somehow, they have a nearly infinite amount of mech for me. I would think that I would bankrupt the country, but they have a really good economy.

Well that's it for part one of the Q&A session! If you to have a question for the OverWatch heroes, remember to leave a review! Anyway, remember to like, share, and review. This is SMG4's SuperFan, signing out!


	4. Chapter 4: Q&A Part II

Hey guys, what is up! Sorry for not updating for so long, had a lot of personal business to deal with, but now we are back with part 4 of this story! Now this story is officially a Q&A, so let's introduce the OverWatch heroes, say hi guys.

Tracer: Hi love!

Soldier 76: Hello.

Ana: Hey.

Lucio: Hello, hello!

Genji: **I NEED HEALING**

Hanzo: Hello.

Mercy: Hello.

Widowmaker: Bonjour.

Hana Song: Hey!

Symmetra: Hello.

Reaper: **_DEATH WALKS AMONG YOU._**

Pharah: Hello.

McCree: Howdy.

Sombra: Hey.

Zarya: Hello

Winston: Hi there!

Orisa: Hello!

Torbjorn: Hello!

Reinhart: Hello!

Mei: Hi!

Roadhog: Hey.

Junkrat: BOOM!

Zenyatta: Peace be with you.

Bastion: Beep-Boop! (Hello!)

Emily: Hi!

Anyway, let's start the questions!

Question 1: From Consort: To Tracer, Genji, Zarya, Hana, and Lucio: How did you five like your Heroes of the Storm skins? Did you make any friends while you were in that crazy dimension.

WARNING: I HAVE NEVER PLAYED HEROES OF THE STORM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Tracer: It was great there! We fought Diablo, we saw The Lost Vikings, and we met a great guy from Warcraft! He's coming in right there!

(A WOW character comes busting through the wall, you know who it is.)

Leeroy Jenkins: LEEEROOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY JENKINS!

Genji: I killed a demon. I feel amazing. My Oni skin though, it's awesome!

Hana: My cop skin looks awesome! I got to meet my favorite StarCraft heroes while we were there, and we hang out now!

Zarya: It was good. Not like the battles of Mother Russia, but good. My skin is alright.

Lucio: It was awesome! I met guys who love to party there!

Question 2: How do Hanzo and Genji's dragons work?

Genji: Our father went to Hogwarts. He's a wizard. No, not really, it's a mixture of holograms and nanotechnology that only the Shimanda blood can control.

Hanzo: What he said.

Final question: How is your relationship with Genji, now that you are reunited?

Hanzo: When I thought I killed Genji, I vowed to never use a sword again. I trained in the arts of the bow, and left the Shimanda clan I came to the temple every year to grieve for Genji, until the last time I did it, the day I found out that Genji was still alive. He took me to OverWatch, where I have made good friends. We are brothers, sometimes we play Go, and we sometimes play pranks on each other. We are now on a good relationship, he has forgiven me.

Well that was it for this chapter! If you want your questions answered, remember to put a question in the review section. As usual, remember to like, follow, share, and review. This is SMG4's Superfan, signing out!


End file.
